


[podfic] Pulsing Stars in a Creased Night Sky

by Annapods



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dog Mitch, Dreamsharing, M/M, Magic, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “He’s, uh— he’s a hockey player.” Auston bites his lip. “Toronto kid. He’s… happy, most of the time. Or— he smiles a lot.” He takes a deep breath. “He was supposed to play here. With us.”“But he doesn’t,” Willy says.Auston shakes his head.“Well, where is he?” Willy asks.“I don’t know,” Auston says, his voice kind of quiet. “Not here, I guess.”(Or: the universe can bend and twist and tear all it wants, but Mitch Marner will always find his way back to Toronto.)01:43:50 :: Written byLotts.





	[podfic] Pulsing Stars in a Creased Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pulsing stars in a creased night sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376003) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/psiacns) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xj9wrmudb3upesz/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Pulsing%20Stars%20in%20a%20Creased%20Night%20Sky.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xj9wrmudb3upesz/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Pulsing%20Stars%20in%20a%20Creased%20Night%20Sky.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “record while lying down” square of my podfic bingo 2018 card.  
Thanks to Lotts for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 **Image credits:** [dog pic](https://www.maxpixel.net/Blue-Eye-Husky-Sunny-Eyes-Dog-Siberian-Husky-2699133)

 


End file.
